Mallory
Mallory (full name: unknown), is the main antagonist of the graphic novel "USERNAME: EVIE" by Joe Sugg, and a minor supporting character in its sequel USERNAME: REGENERATED. Personality Mallory is a narcissist, devoting her life to being the center of attention, and the most popular girl in high-school, filling the typical "prom-queen" stereotype, down to utilising "giggly" speech patterns. However, beneath her narcissism, there are many further levels of psychopathic behavior, including a complete lack of empathy and an apathy toward anyone who doesn't interest her, particularly demonstrated by her total disinterest around her uncle's death and how this affects the rest of her family. She harbours a particular disdain for her cousin Evie, who since accidentally breaking her (Mallory's) doll when they were kids, Mallory has constantly sought to torment and bullied for her own amusement. When her mind is altered by the E.SCAPE world, she becomes a progenitor of chaos, causing ripple effects that alter everything within the world, and decides to take control of that world from Evie and fill it with chaos, for which she has become somewhat obsessed. When she recovers from the mind alterations of E.SCAPE, her psychopathic traits seem to wane and she develops a somewhat more affable mindset (though as seen in USERRNAME: REGENERATED, her narcissism was unscathed). Appearance In USERNAME: EVIE, Mallory is a physically fit, taller than average girl in her late teens with pale brown, near-blonde hair, naturally tanned skin, and vibrantly blue eyes. She also has a noticeable (but inconsistently drawn) vertical scar on her right cheek of unknown origin. Her facial structure is otherwise very similar to her cousin Evie's. She is invariably seen wearing a black woolly hat, even indoors, and in all of her scenes she wears miniskirts, though she doesn't seem to have any particular "style" when it comes to choice or colour preferences. By USERNAME: REGENERATED, Mallory has "reinvented" her style, preferring to wear bodycon dresses and having ditched her trademark hat. She has also dyed her hair a brighter shade of blonde and cut it shorter in a failed attempt to look more appealing to Jaspar. History Mallory was the cousin of Evie, the main protagonist of USERNAME: EVIE, and as small children she quickly came to dislike Evie after Evie accidentally broke one of her toys. The two had frequent disagreements, and when Mallory's narcissism and obsession with popularity brought her into the "popular" click at school, she incited her friends to pick on Evie, for no reason besides her own enjoyment. Mallory's merciless bullying of Evie continued right until high school, even though she knew that her uncle (Evie's father) was dying of an unnamed disease (implied to be cancer). While her (Mallory's) parents were out one day, she threw a party at her house and invited everyone in their year at school except Mallory, even Lionel (another kid who was bullied and socially outcast), just to further increase Evie's feelings of isolation. She deliberately let the party get out of hand, so that the house was trashed, in order to cause grief to her parents, and texted pictures of it to Evie to mock her exclusion. After Evie's dad succumbed to his cancer and passed away, Mallory's parents adopted Evie, making the pair effectively sisters. Mallory continued to act coldly and disinterested toward Evie, occasionally pretending to want to talk with her before deliberately distracting herself with explicit texts to and from her boyfriend Jaspar (whom Evie had a crush on), only to further Evie's anguish. When Mallory went into Evie's room to collect her for dinner, she noticed that Evie wasn't there, and that her laptop was on and open, and that something called the 'E.SCAPE '''system was open. Perplexed as to what E.SCAPE was, Mallory clicked on the icon and found herself transported, mind and body, into the virtual E.SCAPE world, a world created by Evie's father as a place for her to escape the bullying and torment she recieved at school. The problem was, that Mallory had no idea what the E.SCAPE world was or how it worked, and she was unaware that her own emotions and desires affected the way that the world appeared and the way its inabitants appeared and behaved, as well as everything else about the world. She also had no idea how to leave, and when she came across inhabitants who couldn't help her, her narcissism, hatred, and fear caused them to change physically and mentally into monsters that she had some level of control over. The E.SCAPE system began to change Mallory's mind into a dreamscape, and Mallory began to gradually enjoy her newfound power over people, bending them to her will and sparking chaos wherever she could. For the hell of it, she threw a stone at a house, and due to the influence of the human mind on E.SCAPE, the stone became a giant boulder mid-flight, and caused significant damage to the building. When the homeowner (the E.SCAPE world's version of Lionel from their school) returned, she mocked him and then used her power to scar his face. Eventually, her powers grew and she effectively became a walking plague of chaos, corruption, and death, affecting everything around her and transforming untold numbers of people in the E.SCAPE world into monsters, while inciting many of the rest into manic violence and rioting. When she came across a city, she realised that she was controlling and creating everything that was going on, and she began to revel in her power. Mallory's closest supporter (who had no name) incited the crown at the city to "make some noise for their Queen of Misrule", and then mentioned how superior Mallory was to the E.SCAPE world's ''other visitor. Shocked to learn that there was another visitor in this world who had been there longer, Mallory grabbed her lieutenant off of the statue from which he was giving his speech, and stamped on his head when she realised that he was talking about Evie. Infuriated by this knowledge that Evie was here too and could take this world from her, Mallory stamped on his head again, before ordering him to send the word out to all of her supporters to find Evie and kill her. Mallory then extended her powers' reach and used them to turn every living creature in the E.SCAPE world into monsters, and have them hunt down Evie at any cost. Eventually, Mallory and her supporters found Evie and Lionel on a mountainside, at the hut where Evie's father's consciousness was stored, and lived like a regular human being. Evie's father had set the world to reboot to remove Mallory's darkness from it and re-set it to its original form before Mallory or even Evie first entered it, so that it would once again be a perfect world for Evie. However, he knew that in doing this that Evie and Mallory would have to get to the laptop by the cherry tree before the reboot started, or they would be erased (killed) by the rebooting system, as outside elements like themselves had no pre-set defaults. Rather than listen to Evie, Lionel, and her uncle about the doom that would result from staying in the E.SCAPE world, Mallory her monsters attacked the trio on the mountainside, and she started a fistight with Evie, that resulted in the two slipping towards a cliffside. Mallory's wrath and madness was now affecting not only the scenery around them (and creating a lava lake at the bottom of the cliff, but her own appearance, causing her eyes to glow bright yellow and sparks to shoot off of her body. As the fight intensified, Evie punched Mallory hard enough to send her flying straight off the cliff and toward the lava below. However, Evie refused to give up on Mallory and grabbed her falling cousin's hand, managing to save her from an agonising death.. She (Evie) then begged Mallory to have faith in her, to which Mallory replied: "I believe in you, Evie", and accepted Evie's help. Evie then pulled Mallory up onto the cliffside and Evie acknowledged the power within herself to override Mallory's anarchic violence in their surrounding area, and stop the fighting. However, she and Mallory were still at risk, as the system was about to reboot. Lionel then led Evie and Mallory to the cherry tree where the portal home (a laptop computer) was situated, but upon their arrival (where they meet the guidance spirit/program UNITY), they are encountered by four giant monsters who resemble the Armored Titan from Attack on Titan, all of which were once people who were corrupted by Mallory's power. Mallory attempted to control the monsters, but found herself unable to use her power, so the group (Mallory, Evie, UNITY, and Lionel) were forced to fight the monsters. Despite having the upper hand, Lionel and UNITY ordered Mallory and Evie to run to the laptop as soon as they could, because the world was going to be rebooted any second. Lionel elected to distract the monsters while Evie and Mallory made it to the portal and returned home, sacrificing his life to save them. Mallory and Evie were later seen having reconciled their differences and developed a surpirising friendship in spite of all of the horrific things that Mallory did. Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Mutilators Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anarchist Category:Monster Master Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Femme Fatale Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Torturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brainwashers Category:Vandals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:In Love Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Malefactors Category:Extravagant Category:Cataclysm Category:Mongers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Terrorists Category:Elementals